March 2004 (FSK)
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ;Station *FSK (Germany) ;YYYY-MM-DD *2004-03-?? ;Comments *Peel mentions visiting a record shop in London during the week and discovering a new genre, which he can't recall what it's called. He then plays a track from Wizzbit, which turns out to be Grime music. *Peel plays a demo track from Steveless, a solo based artist. *Peel mentions that he couldn't produce a programme for FSK last month because he was busy writing his autobiography and lost track of time. *Peel says his one of his all time favourite guitarist is John Fahey and plays a track from Jack Rose, who covers Blind Willie Johnson's Dark Was The Night Cold Was The Ground and is influenced by John Fahey. *Peel mistakenly calls the Siege track by Jon E Cash, but is in fact from DJ Dreadd. The confusion may be result because of Jon E Cash owning the Black Ops label. Sessions *None Tracklisting *Vaults: No Sleep No Need (10") The Red Flag *Iration Steppas: Angelic Symphony Dub (CD - Dubz From De Higher Regionz) Dubhead *F.S.K. & Anthony "Shake" Shakir: Swing To Bop (CD - First Take Then Shake) Disko B *Wizzbit Feat MC Riko: Popadomz (Gangster) (12") Square *Part Chimp: Bring Back The Sound (7") Rock Action *Serum: Bleak (12" - Vile / Bleak) Penny Black *Glass Domain: Shatter Prone (12" - Glass Domain) Clone *Necronomitron: 1914 (CD - Necronomitron) Load *Papa Wemba & Viva La Musica: Adidas Kiesse (2xCD - Mwana Molokai - The First Twenty Years) Stern's Africa *Steveless: Feel (demo) *Zen: Pisces (12") Formation Signs Of The Zodiac Series *Cheer Car Wash: Still Smells Like Teen Spirit (v/a CD - Hey! It's A Teenacide Pajama Party!) Teenacide *Toboggan: The Path (v/a CD - Gentlemen Sampler 2003) Gentlemen *DM Bob & The Deficits: Hooker Bones (CD - Bush Hog'n Man) Crypt *Audiowhores: It's Good But It's Not Right (v/a CD - Tracks For Horses) Melodic *Mutts: Demolition (CD - Missing My Devil) FatCat *Jack Rose: Dark Was The Night, Cold Was The Ground (CD - Two Originals Of...) VHF *AGF: Contemporary Westernized (CD - Westernization Completed) Orthlorng Musork *Persil: Agony Aunt (CD - Duotone) Transformed Dreams *Keys: From Tense To Loose To Slack (CD Single) Too Pure *DJ Dreadd: Siege (12" - For The Pirates Vol 1) Black Ops *Datsuns: I Ain't Got Time For Love (v/a 12" - St. Valentines Killers) Butcher's Hook *Jawbone: What's Goin' On (CD - Dang Blues) Loose *Dexorcist: Leader One (12" - Quad Angle EP - Part 1) SMB *Art Brut: Formed A Band (CD Single) Rough Trade *Drop The Lime: Wish You Were Here, Club Is On Fire (12" - Surrender To The Sound) Mutant Sniper *DJ Distance: 3rd Wish (12" - Nomad) Hotflush *Little Killers: Choppin' Block (CD - The Little Killers) Crypt *Matthew Dear: Anger Management (12" - Anger Management / Future Never Again) Spectral Sound File ;Name *John Peel-FSK-DAT-04-03 ;Length *2:00:36 ;Other *Thanks to Max-dat for the recording. ;Available *Mooo Category:2004 Category:FSK Category:Available online Category:Peel shows Category:Max-dat Tapes